The Cloud Minders
| date = 2269 | stardate = 5818.4 | episode = 3x19 | production = 6149-74 | airdate = | story = David Gerrold & | teleplay = | director = | novelization = Star Trek 6 by James Blish | altimage = tOS planet.jpg }} "The Cloud Minders" was the 74th episode of Star Trek: The Original Series, the 19th episode of the show's third and final season, first aired on 28 February 1969. The episode was written by David Gerrold & and , directed by and novelized in Star Trek 6 by James Blish. A remastered version of this episode was aired in syndication, premiering on . References Characters Episode characters : • Droxine • Bill Hadley • James T. Kirk • Leonard McCoy • Midro • Plasus • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura • Vanna • unnamed Ardanans Novelization characters : • Droxine • James T. Kirk • Leonard McCoy • Midro • Plasus • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Nyota Uhura • Vanna Starships and vehicles : ( ) Locations :Ardana • Cloud City Council Chamber • Cloud City Council Gallery • Stratos Earth • Merak II • Milky Way Galaxy • Vulcan Races and cultures :Ardanan (Stratos City Dweller • Troglyte) • Human • Vulcan States and organizations :Disruptors (group) • Federation • Federation Bureau of Industrialization • Starfleet Command Other references :anti-gravity • art • botanical plague • cavern implement • communicator • dressmaker • ear • engineer • etymology • filter mask • High Advisor • humanitarianism • landing party • logic • mining • mortae • oxygen • phaser • pon farr • • quadrant • ray • rebellion • repair permit • retainer • rostrum • • shields • starship • tension span • thong • top warp speed • transport card • transport officer • troglodyte • zenite Appendices Related media * ** Information about this episodes production and references are consistent in the 20th century versions of this work. The 21st century Star Trek Encyclopedia also relates material about this episode. Adaptations blish6.jpg|Novelization in Star Trek 6. blish6a.jpg|Novelization in Star Trek 6. blish6b.jpg|Novelization in Star Trek 6. blish6corgi.jpg|Novelization in Star Trek 6. blish6corgi2.jpg|Novelization in Star Trek 6. die Lichter von Zhetar.jpg|Novelization in Die Lichter von Zhetar. lichter von Zhetar.jpg|Novelization in Die Lichter von Zhetar. eNT6.jpg|Novelization in Enterprise 6. der große Sammelband-2.jpg|Novelization in Der große Sammelband II. reader3.jpg|Novelized in The Star Trek Reader III. classicEpisodes3.jpg|Novelized in The Classic Episodes 3. classicEpisodes.jpg|Novelized in The Classic Episodes. Video releases tos collector vhs.jpg|Collector's edition VHS release with "The Way to Eden". zetarCloudVHS.jpg|Overseas VHS release with "The Lights of Zetar". zetarCloudDVD.jpg|DVD release with "The Lights of Zetar tOSseason3DVD.jpg|DVD release in ''TOS'' season 3. Images Episode images stratos.jpg|Stratos. plasus.jpg|Plasus. ardana-r.jpg|Ardana. tOS planet.jpg|Ardana. Adaptation images ent1701blish6.jpg|''Enterprise''. ent1701blish6corgi.jpg|''Enterprise''. ent1701blish6corgi2.jpg|''Enterprise''. crewblish6.jpg|The crew. landing party blish6.jpg|The crew. jtkblish6corgi.jpg|Kirk. spockblish6corgi.jpg|Spock. ent1701VHScoll.jpg|The . crewVHScoll1.jpg|The crew. crewVHScoll2.jpg|The crew. ent1701LichterVonZhetar-artR.jpg| . ent1701LichterVonZhetar-art.jpg| . scottyDVDs3.jpg|Scotty. crewVHS-UK.jpg|The crew. ent1701VHS-UK.jpg|The Enterprise. Connections Timeline | adafter1 = The Way to Eden | voyages2 = | adbefore2 = | adafter2 = }} External links * * category:tOS episodes category:tOS season 3